Niebieskowłosa tajemnica/Znowu na Ziemi
20 odcinek serii "Niebieskowłosa tajemnica" Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Hermiona Vitaris *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Sophie Adventure *Irving Du Bois *Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm *Brandon *Ibrahim *Scarlett *Loren Rarity *Jeremi Rarity Opis Okazuje się, że Scarlett szybko pozbierała się po strzale przekazując jednocześnie władzę starszemu synowi-Ibrahimowi. Brandon z jednej strony nie może zapomnieć o Hermionie, z drugiej natomiast nienawidzi jej. Fineasz wraz z Ferbem zaczynają pracę nad teleporterem, jednak Izabela dowiaduję się szoującej rzeczy... Fabuła Cofnijmy się na moment w czasie i zobaczmy co działo się od razu po tym gdy Loren, Jeremi i Hermiona odlecieli skradzionym statkiem. Brandon siedział przy zwłokach matki cały zalany łzami. Szybko jednak stało się coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał.... Scarlett otworzyła oczy, uśmiechnęnęła się złośliwie, po czym skierowała wzrok w kierunku syna i powiedziała -Nie martw się, nigdzie się stąd nie wybieram.. -M-mamo.... -Spokojnie-Scarlett cała ociekała krwią, coraz bardziej brakowało jej sił, jednak nie poddawała się-zawołaj kogoś. Po godzinie kobieta przeszła coś w rodzaju „operacji”, nie trwało to długo, na tej planecie technologia była o wiele bardziej rozwinięta, a dostępna była tylko dla niej. Leżała w łóżku, a przy niej byli jej synowie. -Słuchajcie chłopcy-powiedziała skupiając na nich wzrok-uznałam, że lepiej będzie jak odstawię bitwy na bok. -To znaczy, że chcesz odpuścić?-zapytał z niedowierzaniem Brandon -Oczywiście, że nie! Chodzi tu o coś innego-tu spojrzała na starszego syna-Ibrahim, teraz to ty dowodzisz. -Ja?-zapytał z niedowierzaniem chłopak -Jesteś pełnoletni, prawda? Wierzę w ciebie, jesteś jak wasz ojciec, nie zawiedziesz, ani mnie, ani jego. Ufam ci. -Możesz być pewna, że cię niezawiodę, matko! Idę ogarnąć wojsko, nareszcie ktoś będzie mnie słuchał! Chłopak z podekstytowaniem wybiegł z sali zostawiając matkę z młodszym bratem -Mamo-zaczął Brandon-jesteś pewna, że on da sobie radę? -Gdybyś był pełnoletni, tobie dałabym to stanowisko-mówiąc to popatrzyła na niego z lekkim wyżutem-posłuchaj, jestem władczynią kilku układów planetarnych i nie pozwolę, aby twój brat to wszystko zniszczył. Miej go na oku, poza tym masz większe do tego predyspozycje. -Jak to? -Widzę w twoich oczach nienawiść, jest ogromna. Kieruj się nią, a daleko zajdziesz! Ty z dumą dokończysz dzieło rodziców i zawładniesz całym wszechświatem! -Nie jestem pewien, czy sobie poradzę... -Nie marzysz o niczym innym, niż na odegraniu się na tej dziewczynie. Brandon spojrzał na matkę z szokiem. Mówiła, jakby doskonale wiedziała, co się wydarzyło. -Domyśliłam się, że to ty pomogłeś jej uciec, nie jestem głupia. -Emm, przepraszam. -Nic się nie stało, ta żmija rozkochała cię w sobie, żeby nam zaszkodzić. Miej Ibrahima na oku, samemu podejmując działania! Zabijaj każdego, kto ośmieli ci się sprzeciwić! -Fineasz, gdzie mam tym wylądować?-zapytała Loren coraz bardziej poddenerwowana -Najlepiej tam, gdzie nie będzie żucać się w oczy-odpowiedział jak zawsze uśmiechnięty Flynn -Ale żeś pomógł... W głowie Fretki zaświtała pewna myśl, która jeszcze jeden dzień wcześniej była jej największą obsesją. Dawny wredny uśmiech wrócił, a na jej twarz powróciła chęć życia -Wyląduj w naszym ogródku. -Ok Ruda, po pierwsze, obstawiam że się nie zmieści, po drugie, skąd mam wiedzieć gdzie wy macie do cholery ogródek?! -A wiesz gdzie jest Okręg Trzech Stanów? -Że niby co? -Nieważne, lepiej powiedz gdzie jesteśmy. -W czymś co się nazywa „Danville”. -Wspaniale!-Fretka wyjrzała przez okno, ujrzała znajome jej przedmieścia-ląduj tutaj! -Niech ci będzie. Gdy tylko Loren wylądowała, Fretka jako pierwsza wysiadła i czym prędzej wybiegła z ogródka, wcześniej dodając; -Ha! Teraz już się wymkniecie! Kiedy mama zobaczy ten statek kosmiczny to już po was! -Tak właściwie to ile czasu minęło odkąd wyruszyliśmy?-zapytał Baljeet -Wiesz, u nas czas płynie trochę inaczej niż tu-mówiąc to Jeremi wyciągnął kalkulator, a po skończonych wyliczeniach odpowiedział na pytanie-dwie minuty. -Chwila, bo nie załapałam-Sophie zaczęła się coraz bardziej gubić-pływałam w kosmosie, ryzykowałam życie i walczyłam z kosmitami w dwie minuty?! -Na twoim miejscu bym się cieszył, będziesz miała co wnukom opowiadać. -Ale zabawne... -Słuchajcie, nie chcę wam przeszkadzać-Loren zaczęła się coraz bardziej irytować-ale chyba nam coś obiecaliście... -Racja-odpowiedział Fineasz-zabierzmy się za budowanie -A ile wam to zajmie? -Zależy -Od czego? -Od tego ile mamy części. Możemy wziąć trochę sprzętu z pojazdu, ale to i tak za mało. -Udam, że tego nie słyszałam i pójdę się przejść. Idzie ktoś ze mną? -Nie jestem pewny czy to dobry pomysł... -Och przestań! Przecież nie jestem głupia! Po tych słowach ona i Jeremi wyjeli mały sprzęt z kieszeni, przypominający lekko pilot od telewizora. Po naciśnięciu przycisku oboje zamienili się w wysokich latynosów. Loren miała brązowe włosy, oraz oczy o tej samej barwie. Ubrana była w krótką czerwoną koszulkę na ramiączka, oraz długie niebieskie rurki i kozaki na obcasie. Z twarzy Jeremi wyglądał podobnie, jednak ubrany był w niebieski T-shirt, oraz długie luźnie spodnie i trampki. -Super-mówiła Loren-teraz wyglądamy jak hiszpanie! Buford, idziesz? -Pewnie, że tak! -Też już muszę iść-powiedział Baljeet-jutro przyjeżdża Mishitii, więc muszę przygotować dla niej pokój. Dozobaczenia! Po tych słowach Baljeet, Jeremi, Buford i Loren wyszli z ogródka, reszta kontynuowała budowanie -A właśnie-zaczął Fineasz-gdzie jest Pepe? -Jak ja tęskniłem ta tą kwestią!-wykrzyknął uradowany Irving -Ja tak samo!-wykrzyknęła mu w odpowiedzi Sophie, po czym oboje przybili piątkę. -Słuchajcie-kontynuował Fineasz-będzie nam potszebny przedłużacz, wiertarka i więcej śrubiek. Podzielmy się na trzy grupy, Ferb i Holly załatwią wirtarkę, Sophie i Irving śrubki, a ja i Izabela przedłużacz. Może być? -Tak!-wykrzyknęła przeszczęśliwa Izabela, po czym jak najszybciej się opanowała-znaczy.... tak, czemu nie? Wszystkie trzy grupy poszły w swoją stronę, nie bez powodu zostały tak ułożone, każdy musiał poukładać swoje sprawy, w szczególności Hermiona i Ferb -Wiesz może gdzie znajdziemy wiertarkę?-zaptała Hermiona -Nie mów, że to ona jest dla ciebie najważniejsza. -A nie jest? -Wiesz, niedawno odkryliśmy, że jesteśmy rodzeństwem, a nawet jeszcze zbyt dobrze się nie znamy. -W sumie masz rację. To powiesz mi coś o sobie? -A co chcesz wiedzieć? -Sama nie wiem, urodziłeś się w Londynie? -Tak, ale to chyba wiedziałaś wcześniej. -W sumie racja. -Mogę mieć do ciebie pytanie? -Jasne, pytaj. -Co się stało, że ty i mama tak nagle zniknęłyście? -Wiesz...-Hermiona nie wiedziała za bardzo co na to odpowiedzieć. Nie była pewna, czy powinna powiedzieć mu całą prawdę, ale nie chciała go też okłamywać. Postanowiła powiedzieć mu jednak całą prawdę, mając nadzieję, że nikomu o tym nie powie-bo ja... znaczy my mamy... jak by ci to powiedzieć... Mamy pozaziemskie pochodzenie. -Co? -Bo ja... ja mieszkam na Bellumie. -Czekaj, gdzie?!-Ferb nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy, dla niego było to zbyt dziwne -Bo widzisz, kiedy się urodziłam zaczęłam ujawniać zdolności pozaziemskie odziedziczone po mamie. Dlatego ona wyjechała ze mną na naszą rodzinną planetę. Fletcher milczał, nie miał pojęcia co jej odpowiedzieć. -A wiesz co jest najzabawniejsze?-mówiła z udawanym uśmiechem Vitorówna-że ty tesz masz pozaziemskie zdolności. -Ja? -Przecież Fineasz nie dałby rady tego wszystiego zbudować sam, prawda? -No tak, ale... -Ale obiecaj że nikomu o tym nie powiesz! -Jak to? -Nie mogą wiedzieć! -Tego, że jesteś kosmitką, czy tego że jesteś moją siostrą? -Obydwu -Dlaczego? -Lepiej dla nich, jak im tego oszczędzimy. Szczerze, ani ty, ani Sophie nie powinniście o tym wiedzieć. -Sophie wie?! -Mówię stanowczo za dużo. W tym samym czasie Fineasz i Izabela szli po mieści w poszukiwaniu przedłużacza -Cieszę się, że wróciliśmy na naszą planetę-powiedziała Izabela -Ja też. Chociaż to była naprawdę niezapomniana przygoda! -W sumie racja. Cieszę się, że tak sobie chodzimy i... sam wiesz-Izabela nie mogła uwierzyć, że jest sam na sam z Fineaszem. To była idealna okazja, aby powiedzieć mu co czuje. -Wiesz, mam do ciebie taką sprawę, a właściwie pytanie... Podoba ci się ktoś? -Czemu pytasz? -Tak z ciekawości. -Wiesz, nie wiedziałem jak o tym powiedzieć, ale tak. Podoba mi się taka dziewczyna... -Na prawdę?-Izabela miała ogromną nadzieję, że to o nią chodzi -Po tych wszystkich wydarzeniach zrozumiałem, że czuję coś szczególnego do Holly. Po tych słowach świat Izabeli runął w gruzach. Zupełnie jakby ktoś właśnie zakopał ją żywcem i odciął dostęp tlenu. -Na prawdę? -Tak. Sam nie mogę w to uwierzyć, ale nie mogę przestać o niej myśleć. Mam nadzieję, że nie przynudzam. -Nie, no coś ty... -Wspaniale! Dobra, kończmy temat i rozejrzyjmy się za jakimiś przedłużaczami! -O niczym innym nie marzę... Kategoria:Odcinki